celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Britney Spears
[[ Image:Britney_Spears.jpg|right|thumbnail|200px|Britney Spears presentándose en el National Mall en Washington, DC, Septiembre de 2003.]] Britney Jean Spears (2 de diciembre, 1981 - ), es una cantante estadounidense. Nació en un hospital de McComb, Misisipi. Conocida como La Princesa del Pop, ha sido una de las más exitosas representantes de la música pop. Infancia Nació en McComb, Misisipi, pero se crió en la localidad de Kentwood, Luisina. Desde pequeña, ya se orientaba hacia una carrera musical, tomando clases de música y cantando en las obras de teatro de su escuela. Su padre Jamie era dueño de un gimnasio, su madre era maestra, su hermano jugador de fútbol americano y su hermana Jamie Lynn, a la que siempre le ha tenido mucho cariño, acababa de llegar a su familia. La familia Spears tuvo muchos problemas económicos ya que sus padres apenas podían pagar las clases de baile, de gimnasia y la escuela particular a la que Britney asistía. Primero empezó con clases de baile, después de gimnasia, las cuales dejó en poco tiempo. Mucha gente se empezó a dar cuenta que Britney tenía una gran voz y le dijeron a su mamá que lo que Britney necesitaba era cantar. Inicios de su carrera Spears participó en el programa estadounidense Star Search en el cual ganó en la primer etapa, sin embargo perdió en la segunda. De igual manera, y usando esta experiencia, Spears, a los ocho años, fue llevada por su madre a una prueba para el programa de The New Mickey Mouse Club, para la cadena Disney. Ella fue rechazada por los productores del show, pues era demasiado joven, pero un agente del The New Mickey Mouse Club se dio cuenta de su talento y le puso en contacto con un agente en Nueva York. Por tres años, estudió en el Professional Performing Arts School, participó en distintas audiciones para obras de teatro y realizó diversos comerciales. Audicionó para una obra de teatro en Broadway, compitiendo con Natalie Portman. Britney finalmente obtuvo el papel de la obra llamaba Ruthless, en donde interpretaba a una niña poseída. En diciembre, Britney se sentía muy sola, por lo que decidió dejar la obra para pasar la Navidad con su familia. Dos años después, a los once años de edad, Spears regresó para audicionar en el The New Mickey Mouse Club, donde fue aceptada, siendo la más joven del programa, compartiendo el escenario con Christina Aguilera, Justin Timberlake (del futuro grupo *Nsync y novio futuro de Spears), J.C. Chasez (*Nsync) y Keri Russell, de la serie Felicity. Cuando el show fue cancelado, Britney regresó a Luisiana. Trayectoria profesional A Britney se le ofreció participar en el grupo femenino Innosense, sin embargo ella rechazó dicha oferta ya que ella quería ser solista. Poco tiempo después, su madre contactó a Larry Rudolph (su actual mánager) y éste le pagó un viaje a Nueva York, donde firmaría contrato con el sello Jive Records. ...Baby One More Time Britney lanzó su primer sencillo y vídeo a finales del 1998 titulado ...Baby One More Time. El 12 de enero de 1999, su primer disco, ...Baby One More Time, debutó en el primer lugar de los rankings estadounidenses y canadienses. Pronto, también alcanzó los primeros puestos en el Reino Unido y el resto del mundo. Tras el éxito de su primer sencillo (especialmente de su vídeo, en el que representaba a una escolar bailando en su colegio), fue lanzado su segundo single, Sometimes que estuvo dentro de las 30 canciones más escuchadas. "(You Drive Me) Crazy" estuvo dentro de los top 20, al igual que el cuarto single, "From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart". "Born To Make You Happy" fue su quinto single, lanzado fuera de los Estados Unidos, alcanzando rápidamente el primer lugar de los rankings musicales. El suceso provocado por su disco debut, convirtió a Britney en el suceso musical de fines del Siglo XX. Se convirtió en la artista más joven (con 17 años) en tener un single dentro de los Top 100 del Billboard, y la más joven en tener tanto su primer single como su primer álbum dentro del ranking Billboard. Con ventas superiores a las 14 millones de copias en Estados Unidos y sobre los 25 millones en el mundo entero, Spears se convirtió en la adolescente que ha vendido más discos en la historia. En el año 2000, Spears fue nominada a "Mejor Intérprete Pop Femenina" y "Artista Revelación" en los premios Grammy, pero no ganó ninguno de los dos. Oops...! I Did It Again Su segunda placa, llamada Oops...! I Did It Again, fue lanzado en el 2000. Su título (Oops, lo hice otra vez) fue premonitorio. Luego de lanzar su disco, el 16 de mayo de 2000 volvió a romper los récords, convirtiéndose en el álbum más vendido hasta la fecha por una cantante femenina en una semana (1,3 millones de copias). El single homónimo alcanzó inmediatamente los primeros lugares de las listas de música, al igual que los siguientes: Lucky, Stronger y Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know. Su disco vendió en total, más de 20 millones de copias, 10 veces platino en los Estados Unidos y obteniendo su segundo premio de Diamante por la R.I.A.A. Tras este éxito, Britney firmó un contrato con Pepsi por 10.5 millones de dólares. En el año 2001, fue nuevamente nominada a los Grammy ("Mejor Álbum Pop Femenino" y "Mejor Intérprete Pop Femenina") Britney El 6 de noviembre de 2001 lanzó su tercer disco, vendiendo 740.000 unidades en la primera semana en los Estados Unidos, alcanzando el número 1 de ventas en su debut. Este disco marcó un punto de quiebre en la carrera de Spears. Su álbum homónimo, presentaba nuevos ritmos y contenidos más adultos. En total, Britney vendió un total de cuatro millones de copias en los Estados Unidos ese año, algo bastante exitoso, pero bajo en comparación a sus discos anteriores. Su primer sencillo, I'm a Slave 4 U alcanzó el puesto 27 en el Billboard, y ninguno de los siguientes (I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman, Overprotected, Boys y I Love Rock 'N'Roll) entró a los 100 más escuchados, sin embargo sí alcanzaron éxitos importantes a nivel internacional. En esa misma fecha, debutó en el cine con la película Crossroads (Amigas por Siempre). Si bien en el debut alcanzó el segundo puesto de la taquilla, pronto esta cayó y la película obtuvo resultados decepcionantes. Obtuvo, en el 2002, debido a esta película, dos Premios Razzie por Peor Actriz Principal y Peor Canción de Banda Sonora (por I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman). In The Zone Tras un período fuera del mundo musical, Britney volvería a fines del 2003 con su cuarto álbum, titulado In The Zone. Este disco se alejaría nuevamente del pop clásico de sus primeros discos y se acercaría más al R&B y la música electrónica, gracias a la cooperación de músicos como Moby y R. Kelly. Un día anterior al lanzamiento de In The Zone, a Britney de 22 años, le otorgaron su estrella en el Holywood's Walk Of Fame, conviertiéndose en la cantante más joven en recibir este reconocimiento. El disco, lanzado el 18 de noviembre de 2003, obtuvo el primer lugar de ventas aquella semana, vendiendo 640.000 copias, siendo la única cantante femenina en lanzar cuatro discos consecutivos en el primer lugar. Su primer sencillo llamado Me Against The Music, en compañía de Madonna, fue lanzado el 23 de noviembre. El álbum debutó en el Billboard 200 en la posición #1, dejando de nuevo el nombre de la joven cantante como una de las principales exponentes femeninas del pop. Su siguiente single, Toxic alcanzó el 9º lugar del Billboard 100 y le otorgó a Britney su primer Grammy, por Mejor Canción Bailable. Everytime alcanzó el puesto 15º y Outrageous fue lanzado solamente en los Estados Unidos, alcanzando el puesto número 78. Al fin del año, se vendieron un total de 2.9 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos, y de 8 alrededor de todo el mundo. El año de 2004, Spears sorprendió el mundo cuando se caso, el 3 de enero, con Jason Allen Alexander, un amigo viejo de sus niñez, en Las Vegas, Nevada. La boda sucedió en la Little White Wedding Chapel a las cinco y media de la mañana. Cincuenta cinco horas más tarde, la pareja anuló su matrimonio. En 2004 de marzo Spears, empezó su gira de Onyx Hotel Tour''alrededor del mundo, promocionando su álbum, ''In The Zone (que ya ha logrado vender 7.000.000 de copias en todo el mundo). Esta gira le trajo mucha crítica, en parte que sus bailarines estaban simulando sexo gay, orgías, y masturbación con sus rutinas, que fueron vistas por menores de edad en la audiencia. La gira tuvo que ser cancelada ya que tuvo un problema en su rodilla mientras grababa su video y último sencillo de "In The Zone", "Outrageous". la cancelación de su gira le dejó a Miss Spears pérdidas de un millón de dólares semanales y por eso debia trabajar como un conejo. Greatest Hits: My Prerogative En Noviembre 2004, salió su primer disco recopilatorio; Greatest Hits: My Prerogative que incluye todos sus éxitos desde Baby One More Time hasta Toxic, incluyendo otro CD de remixes y material inédito, además también se lanzará un DVD con sus videoclips, las mejores actuaciones y más. Además este CD, se acabó su contrato discográfico con Jive Records y empezó con Sony BMG Music Entertainment. Se caso con el bailarín Kevin Federline el 18 de septiembre en Los Ángeles, California. La legitimidad de la boda, fue criticada. Un representante del Condado de Los Ángeles confirmó que la pareja había registrado su licencia matrimonial dentro de diez días de la fecha de la ceremonia y eran legalmente casados. Por su sitio del Internet, Spears anuncio en abril del 2005 que estaba embarazada y esperando una hija de su esposo, Kevin. Chaotic Posteriormente, en Mayo de 2005 salió al aire por el canal UPN su "reality show", en el cual sus fans pueden ser testigos de como conoció a Kevin Federline, le propuso matrimonio y finalmente se casaron. Dicho reality lleva el título "Britney & Kevin : Chaotic", utilizando el eslogan "Can you handle our truth". El programa cuenta con 6 episodios, el primero y el último de 1 hora y los demás de media hora cada uno. En el último capítulo, del 14 de Junio de 2005, se presenta el nuevo video y sencillo de la popular cantante, "Someday (I will understand)", canción inédita compuesta por Britney Spears y producida por Guy Sigsworth, el video fue dirigido por Michael Haussman, mismo que ha dirigido muchos videos importantes, siendo el más reciente el de la colombiana Shakira (La tortura). Britney Spears ha vendido hasta la fecha 65 millones de discos. Discografía *''...Baby One More Time'' (1999) *''Oops...! I Did It Again'' (2000) *''Britney'' (2001) *''In the Zone'' (2003) *''Greatest Hits: My Prerogative'' (2004)